Adventure Til the End: A Doctor Who Fanfic
by romantic dreamer girl
Summary: So this is basically written for english, but I was told it was well written. I haven't uploaded my other story in a while so I decided to at least add on to my list of stories. I'm rubbish at summeries but take my word for it: I think I did well. Goes with alot classical stories and is a one-shot


Karen Nino

Period: 1-2

December 15, 2012

The Doctor had, quite literally, crashed into my world on an uneventful, lazy Sunday afternoon. I had ran out of my house when I heard a monstrous boom that could be echoed in the isolated area that was the Estates. He had crept out of a blue, English police box- which, surprisingly, wasn't at all damaged- and smiled perkily at me before promptly fainted. I had to half-carry, half-drag him 20 feet away from the crash scene and into the pool screen, on a lounge chair. Had I honestly considered the gravity of the situation? A strange man had just crashed into Southwest Florida in an English police box that came from the sky. A man who was passed out, laying near my pool. Did I have any sense of intelligence? It had not occurred to me to be smart about my actions, as I had already began searching through his pockets, looking for identification or loot. He had woken up by the time I worked my way up to his coat pockets.

"Hello, there! I'm the Doctor, pleasure to meet you!" He had said in English accent, a quirky smile presenting itself as he talked. The man, "the Doctor," was tall with a lanky skinny/lanky build. He had been wearing a charcoal coat with a white dress top and burgundy bowtie. His eyes, which were a greenish grey, completed his strange image, along with his crazed, yet stylish dark hair. He was a sight to be seen.

"Hey. Ummm, so I'm hoping you're alright. You kind of fainted after crashing down. From the sky" I replied warily and lamely. My unruly mane of blackish-brown hair had smothered my face, bringing angry curly vines in my eyes. Dark, but clear brown orbs stared through the hair and a turn-up nose poked through. I had been wearing my yoga pants with a YMCA shirt. "I'm Karen, by the way."

"Karen, a lovely name, a rather popular one during the baby boom of the 60's. Enchanted to meet you! Where and when am I?" He spoke quickly and without stutter. I stared at him until I processed what he said.

"Thanks, great to meet you too, I suppose. What do you mean when? You're in Florida, today being July 7, 2012. What's with the police box?" I asked curiously. And just like that he began to explain to me about his spaceship called the TARDIS, the people he has met, all the wonders that he has uncovered in our universe and beyond. I asked him, when he was preparing to leave not one hour later, if I could come with him. I should have honestly been chided for my stupidity for wanting to follow this man in his space ship, but when adventure calls you cannot ignore the opportunity.

So just like that, I became the Doctor's new travel companion. We traveled to many distant planets and times; during these travels we have formed a close bond. We are currently on our way to visit the ancient Roman period.

"The Romans are surely to be one of the most amazing empires of the human race. These nobodies managed to build a name and reputation with themselves! They are brilliant in many ways, but also are a very dangerous and violent group. This is why I want you to listen to me at all times and stay safe. I vow to protect you and be accounted for anything that happens you but I can only protect you so much" the Doctor gives me a knowing glance but then smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the TARDIS had lands. "Come on! The great Roman empire is calling us!" I skip out. The Doctor runs after me, smiling an intrepid grin. The street is desolate looking, not a single person in sight. "Where is everyone?"

"The romans, my novice, are all at a party to celebrate the accomplishments of Julius Caesar. It is all about knowing your history" He says with a prudent tone. We start to walk around aimlessly. "For example, if I am not mistaken, I do believe that is Brutus and Cassius discussing about a conspiracy. They eventually act on it and kill Caesar by stabbing him 23 times. 'Beware the Ides of March,' he was warned." The Doctor pointed to two men in the corner of the street.

We continue our sight-seeing, every so often commenting about the layout and historical background. When I had my fair amount of touring the city, I suggested we make our way back to the TARDIS and visit elsewhere. The Doctor agreed with me. "It has been an interesting day; although I'm surprised we didn't cause or find any trouble. It is abnormal to be normal with me!"

"Do you want us to be chased by an angry mob?" I jokingly ask while opening the door to the TARDIS.

"Well, in all fairness, danger is what makes an adventure and so… Hold on, something is not quite right here." The Doctor speaks in a hushed tone, while waving around his sonic screwdriver. I look around carefully, from behind him.

"I think you're mental and paranoid. There isn't anything out of place, stop freaking me out over nothing" I say softly pushing him out of the way. He relaxes his stance and smiles at me nodding.

"You're right, I suppose I am anticipating some sort of attack. I'm acting ridiculous over nothing, honestly…" He was interrupted by a sharp noise, erupting from within the TARDIS. We were shaken around, while grabbing onto the rail near the control panel.

"What did you do?" I yelled over the turbulence.

"Me? I didn't even touch the control panel! I don't know what's going on!"

The shaking stops a minute or two later, and my heart rate was once again steady. The Doctor made his was over to the doors, curiosity and bewilderment written on his face. I walked behind him. When he opened the doors, I followed him out and my eyes widened in wonder at what I saw. This place was plain beautiful and unreal. The tall, grand trees stood over me like a secret keeper of the forest, surveilling with a watchful stance. The over-thrown logs had a hair of moss and mushrooms on the top. The clear, crisp day was feeling good against my aching back. Flowers of all colors were bringing merry joy to the forest, doing a small dance with the breeze. Small animals scampering at times, but mostly the forest was watching me, perceiving the new intruder.

"What is this place?" The Doctor questioned in awe.

"I think that might explain" I said pointing to two naked people, one women and one man. "Are we in the Garden of Eden?" I look at two trees in front of us, one with a sign labeled _Tree of Life _and the other _Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil._

"Incredible! I do believe we are at the beginning of creation! There goes that scheming snake!" The Doctor looks at a crawling(?) snaking.

"This is cool but so weird. How did we get here?" I felt puzzled.

"I haven't the slightest. The TARDIS must have malfunctioned somehow." He shrugs. "Let's see if I can fix that." He walked back inside. I took one last look at Adam and Eve and went in. As I close the doors, I look up to see the utter annoyance and worry from the Doctor.

"You can fix it, can't you? There isn't anything you can't do, Doctor. I'm sure it will be alright!" I try to remain positive for both of our sakes. The Doctor smiles back unconvincingly

"You are absolutely right, everything will be fine. Just a few loose knots and bolts, that's all" He dismisses. Although I know that tone all too well, he's trying to spare my worry. Rule 1: the Doctor lies.

Within in the next hour, the Doctor worked quickly to fix the TARDIS. When he exclaimed his triumph, I sighed in relief. "Not that I doubt you, not for one minute, but the sooner the better we leave." I explained to him. He nods in understanding, still slightly distracted.

"Yes, right. Although I still don't understand how she could have possibly broken down" He wonders.

"Maybe a backlash from the last time you went crashing down near my house" I guessed.

"Perhaps. Whatever the reason, it isn't going to stop us from exploring! I am going to take you to one of my favorite planets in the entire universe: Fantasiopia!" He smiles his famous crazed grin and hits a purple button. I scream in delight and fear, once again wondering to myself why I got into this situation.

When we landed, the Doctor started to explain about this foreign planet. "Fantasiopia is a collective planet of different fictional characters and tales. Think of all the princess, fairy and pirate stories you've been told as a child. Regardless if you actually believe them, they are all here. Of course, not everything here is rainbows and unicorns, some of the most villainous characters live here. So once again, I need to warn you to be careful" he raises an eye brow as I nod. He takes the lead, as always, and steps out, I was right behind him.

We face a three way intersection, a sign in front of us tells us that to our left is Thebes, to our right is Corinth, and straight on is Delphi. This seems all too familiar. Before I could fully think about these clues, two carriages stop in front of each other, one coming from Thebes and the other from Corinth. I could hear an argument ensue, one man telling to other to get off the road and vice versa. Soon, a violent fight erupted between the two groups. The men who had been yelling at each other left their carriages and started to fight each other. Their men were also busy fighting off their attackers. The Doctor pushed me behind him.

An epiphany stuck me. "This is the tale of Oedipus Rex, isn't it? The man that is leaving Corinth is Oedipus and the man leaving Thebes is his father Laius. Well this wasn't exactly the story I wanted to visit. I was more on the idea for Harry Potter, but this is alright, I suppose" I said this while watching the two groups of men beating the pump out of each other, Oedipus's group winning. With one final strike at his father, Oedipus kills him, along with everyone else- save one- in Laius's group. Oedipus finally notices us watching the fight.

"You two there! Have you been here the entire time watching? In the name of the gods, do not give me a reason to lash out on you as well" Oedipus warns. We both nod, the Doctor opening his mouth to say something by interrupted.

"Witch and wizard, where am I? I command you to tell me!" the TARDIS doors were open and out came out Julius Caesar! He was wearing a silk type of robe and his sword was in hand. Crap. Before the Doctor or I begin to explain we were interrupted once again.

"Who are _you_?" Oedipus glares rancorous glare at Caesar.

"Why I am Julius Caesar, a champion and commander to the Roman legion. The real question is: who are _you_! I do not approve of your insolent tone!" Caesar says in a haughty fashion.

"How dear you speak to me that way! I am of royal blood and high status! I am Oedipus."

"Well, boy, be smart in realizing that you would not want me as an antagonist in your life story. Now then, where am I, I ask once more" Caesar directs at us.

"Most remarkably, you have managed to sneak aboard my ship. You are currently on a much distant planet from earth. We are currently on Fantasiopia" the Doctor quickly fills Caesar in.

"Do you take me as a fool? I will have your head for your act of mockery!" Caesar rages. I hear the echoes of horses riding through and see a line of knights heading our way. They stop in front of us, three minutes later, their silver helmets over their heads.

The knight in the middle begins to speak. "What has happened here? For surely a most bloody battle has been fought. I am King Arthur, currently on a quest with my knights to scope out the land. I rule as fair as the kingdom allows but I cannot let this violent act go unquestioned. My real father, the prior king, would have done everything in his power to protect the land from these types of killings. Sir Ector had kindly raised me as his own son and brought me up with proper upbringings, so I ask once more, what happened?" He pulls out, what I am almost sure is, the sword that had been stuck in the stone. A tale that Disney had informed me off as a child.

"Well, basically, Oedipus over there just killed his biological father, along with his father's servants, out of road rage. Julius was currently having a bragging war with him until you showed up" I told him. Sure, I got many strange looks, probably even from the masked knights, but it was the truth.

"How dear you defile my father's title! That man was certainly not my father! I was actually just leaving my home city to escape a most tragic prophecy about my parents" Oedipus scolds. The other knights by now had taken off their, glancing at all of us directly now. Namely me.

"Young maiden, for what reason would thou be around these ruthless scoundrels. A gentle figure, such as thy self, should consort with men who abide the godly laws of the church" A rather dashing knight with river-deep colored eyes and golden hair opinionated. The Doctor chuckled under his breath and said something about courtly love.

"I am the Doctor and this is my younger sister, Karen. Honestly, she and I were just passing by when we witnessed the rather terrifying quarrel." The Doctor said.

Caesar was quick to add his input. "I traveled with them here in their wicked ship. Come in and I shall show you their strange box that is bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor had an irritated expression. "I'd rather you didn't!" But Arthur, his five knights, Oedipus, and Caesar were already making their way in, so I went in after them. "Karen, don't go in with them yet!" But I never really listen to him, do I? There was a collective gasp from our group, as they marveled at the alien technology. Just as the Doctor closed the front door, the TARDIS started up once more and started to shake us around. The Doctor yelled at everyone to hold on to the rail. I really hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence. As we landed, I look around to see the terrified faces of these supposedly courageous men, but I see the cowardice radiate from them. How sad, we broke their valiant vibe.

"And that is why you don't enter the TARDIS without my permission. Time Lord only knows where we are!" The Doctor exclaimed. He stares at the door for quite some time before deciding to open it and exit. The rest of us follow him. The one dashing knight from before was at my side looking down at me, offering me his hand, which I accepted with a smile. When I made it outside, it appears that we were on a coastland, maybe even an island. There was an unnerving silence that should not exist in a place with wild life, and yet I could practically feel the ominous sensation breathing down my neck.

"Where are we? For surely this is not Camelot!" Arthur questioned.

"I haven't the slightest. But listen mate, I will do whatever I can to get you home" We hear terrifyingly painful screams. "Right after I find out what that is. Karen, you stay here" the Doctor commanded.

I'm quick to argue. "No way! You are not leaving me with a bunch of strangers. Namely murderous strangers. Besides, you and I know I am safest with you during these types of situations."

He seems to take that into consideration before nodding. "I suppose you are right. Fine you can come, just don't make me regret it" he turns to the others. "Are you lot coming as well?" They all nod, reason being that they were either as curious as I was or they didn't want to seems wimpy next to the girl who volunteered to investigate the ungodly screeches. With that, Caesar, Doctor, and Arthur took lead while the rest of us followed. Tall, blonde, and handsome was once again at my side; this time however, his hands were busy holding a sterling silver sword. We walked towards the direction of the screams for about half an hour. Every so often the Doctor would look back to give me a reassuring smile. The silence started to be unbearable, so I cleared my throat.

"Doctor, do you have any idea where we are? Or why those people were screaming?" I ask.

"To answer both of your questions: no. Although, I dare say we will soon find out" he hushes his tone down a bit. In front of us is a clearing with a group of men sitting in circle. Crying. This wasn't your daily encounter. "Excuse me! Hello! Are you alright?"

They looked to be Persian. A man who was not crying answered. "I am Sinbad the sailor, and these are my crew mates. We are not alright, nor will we ever be if we continue to be on this cursed island."

The Doctor looks puzzled. "Cursed island? Well that is a problem isn't it? Explain yourself."

Sinbad explained how a person was eaten or killed off daily, the captain already dead. The island was enchanted with a serpent that had already killed off 3 men. The whole time he was explaining, I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded, and I did. Loudly. I couldn't help myself, it sounded like a story that was told to scare off the kids. Until I realized Sinbad had stopped talking and the group was unnaturally quiet once more. I looked behind me to find a great beast, a lizard of some type looking down at me hungrily. The Doctor got up and dived at me yelling, "Karen!" But the monster had already swallowed me whole before he could get to me.

I wish I could say that the next few minutes weren't as painful as you would think. They weren't, they were worse. I could feel every nerve in my body burning over 1,000 degrees, I felt like I would never get rid of this horrible heat. And I didn't. The heat seemed to intensify by the second and before I knew it I was conscious again. In front of me was a door with writing on it, bold print on the words "Abandon Hope Ye who Enter Here" This is defiantly a crisis. I'm dead. And in hell. If only my grandma could see me now.

As I stepped through the door, cries of lamentation could be echoed, slapping me on the face. Or were they my own painful screams? I walked near a fiery lake where a man was waiting.

He steps aside for me. "Ah, so you are Karen. You will come with me. For I am the ferryman of these cursed stream, I am Charon. Dis has chosen where you will go. You will spend the rest of your disgraceful existence in the Ring of the Wrathful."

"Lovely" I mutter back, trying to contain my cries.

As we go past the other layers, I realize the yells are only getting louder and more amplified. Various shades pass us, probably to wreak more pain and havoc on the already tortured sinners. When we reached the 5th layer, I am pushed over into the Styx River by Charon who tells me "You know you deserve this, sinner" and paddles away. I am pulled under, into the acidic water by people who were trying to save themselves. All the while, these people were laughing darkly about drowning me. Idiots, I want to scream. I managed to dunk someone else down, while someone else did the same to me. It could have been hours, days or years of this mad cycle.

All I know is that a while later Charon came back with someone else. "The last of the Time Lords dead. Good" and Charon then pushed him over. I recognized my Doctor anywhere! Even in his naked state… I look down only to realize I am completely bare as well.

"Doctor!" I yell, giving a punch to anyone in my way. He turns around to face me. His normally enthusiastic and crazed grin was replaced by a painful grimace. But he looked slightly relaxed to see me and then a panicked expression crossed his face.

"Karen! I'm happy to see you but at the same time I can't believe that you're here!" he explains.

I shrug. "I'm no saint, so I guess I can't say I expected to go to heaven. Besides, I suppose contrapasso hit home" and once again I am submersed in the swampy lake by a madwoman laughing crazily. The Doctor, against his better self, throws her off of me.

"Yes well, I'm here because I somewhat went on a rampage after you were eaten and might have killed some of the men… Oh well, I did promise I would do anything to make sure you were safe" he whispers softly. Even to follow me to hell and protect me from these deranged psychos? My faithful-to-a-fault Doctor. He swore to me right then on Satan's 3 heads that he would find a way out of here for us.


End file.
